The Death of Love
by TheTruthIsNeverReal
Summary: When she goes out in search of him, it's a mystery if she'll come back alive.


I hadn't heard from him in a while. He stopped visiting once the summer months came and went. The fall leaves were now growing and turning color upon the limbs that were once so vibrant and full of life. It was no ordinary time we lived in..war was upon us in some parts of the Earth and creatures such as myself. Were viewed as monsters as some called us. My kind was a vanishing one.. one that had been around for many years surviving only by not speaking of our race to anyone or anything.

I was getting worried by the time fall had arrived for which he had never once forgotten to visit me. So I decided one cold fall day to go out into the woods and try to find him.I knew that was from where he lived because he had spoken of it so many times.Ever since I was little I had been told to be very weary and careful upon entering such places so of course I had never followed him to his house or walked with him to mine. I dressed as usual for such times and stepped out of the front door. I began walking across the large field that separated my home from the forest. It was like no other forest. the trees old and worn looking. The animals within it were very sparse and unforgiving. I had once seen a creature within the forest limits that very much looked like a unicorn. I could barely tell as I had seen it from such a far off distance but I knew. Its white shining coat and the horn which distinguished it from all other creatures stood very prominent upon its forehead.As I reached the end of the field I stopped at the edge of the forest. Before I stepped into this forbidden sacred place I contemplated as to why again I am doing this. "I need to find him" I thought as I proceeded to take a step forward breathing in the tainted air within the trees.I walked slowly yet strongly through the trees as I heard many things around me. Not so much voices. but what seemed to be whispers from the trees themselves. Speaking of lies, deceits and all of the wars they had seen within their times. Yet it seemed to me not many knew of such a place for it seemed as it were a location that time had forgotten and never spoke of. It was a dark place that also not many I had guessed wanted to visit nor explore. Although he lived and loved it here. Why I still am searching for. As I walked farther and farther into the forest I looked back upon the invisible path on which I had came. I could barely see my home now as I turned back around again in search of the man I loved. Deeper and deeper I went into the forest as the air became thicker and thicker tainted with the smell of death. I feared the worst as I realized at that moment that something might have happened to him.Then,as my search was getting more and more worrisome I stopped at a tree that had broken in two and fallen on the ground within the leaves. I walked closer to it and began running my hand over it as to maybe feel what took place before it died. The black cloak I was wearing slowly slid off as I moved my hand along what seemed was dead wood. As it fell to the ground I couldn't help but feel a slight cold breeze blow upon my skin. Trees around me I felt I heard more and more whispers intertwined with the breeze as it began to blow harder against my skin. The golden-brown colored leaves began swirling and moving as I took my cold hand off of the fallen tree. It was almost like they were trying to hide something from me." Wow…now I know why they say not to come here." I said a loud as the trees started moving in the wind again. The forest was dense as I picked up my cloak again and wrapped it around my shivering body. The sky was black as ebony all of a sudden as I looked up in wonder learning about such a strange foreign place. I began walking again. this time faster as I headed towards the place in the forest from which he spoke of so much. He never seemed to say of an exact location but he always told me of how much it reminded him of hell and the dark forces. I never asked anything of it for I thought it was his business and I'd never see it anyways.Following the invisible path I made I came upon something I had remembered him describing to me at one time. A small rock next to a large boulder that was shaped like a horse that was rearing. I remembered this description so well because I loved horses very much and had always wished to see such a thing. I looked upon the boulder in despair. Hoping and praying that I'd find some sort of an answer as to why he left so suddenly. I sat down in front of the boulder and looked up in pain and dismay. With hands clutched to my cloak I began to remember all of the things we did together and how much he meant to me. The boulder looked so much like an actual horse I couldn't help but lean forward a little and touch the hooves upon which struck the ground. Under my hand I felt the cold hard rock as I began to cry fearing that I would never find him. I then lifted the hand that was upon the stone and gently touched my cheek. I could feel that it was not tears that I shed, but blood. That was when I knew I truly cared for him. Then I looked to the ground back at the foot of the boulder as I still sat there as it began to get darker around me. I knew I was going to have to either hurry and try to make it to where he was or walk the rest of the night in vain with only a small light to guide me. I stood up as I heard something behind me. A small rumbling sound nonetheless approaching closer and closer to me. The beats that struck the ground almost sounded like a horses hooves galloping across the forest floor I thought. From around a large black tree about twenty feet from me I saw a white creature…flowing mane and tail galloping gracefully towards me. The creature looked somewhat like a horse although the horn on its forehead told a different story. The unicorn was large I could see as it approached me now at a walk. I stood there in wonder and curiosity as it stopped in front of me. Beautiful it was with a shining coat and clear black hooves." Wow…you are as mysterious as the dark side of the moon." I said aloud. The unicorn then began nudging me as if to remind me that I was able to speak to horses due to my race."Eio talene nox noctis no de mye" I spoke almost in a whisper as he then began to kneel to the ground. His gracefulness was beautiful shining in the pale moon light as the sun began to fade." To le may dio normale." I said to him as I slowly climbed upon his back. He responded "Caligo Proeliatore." His name meant "Dark Warrior." As he began to rise off the ground I then looked back at the boulder standing before us and thought just how much it looked like Caligo."That is you isn't it" I spoke quietly."Deltore lu buin" He nickered. It was him. there was no mistaking. Now it had became completely dark as Caligo began cantering through the forest. I watched from his back all the trees that we pasted and all the mysterious things that I found to be horribly frightful. Some of the trees were terribly mangled and twisted looking. As if someone had set fire to them wanting them to become deformed. We cantered through the forest hastingly not wanting to waste any time. He knew where he was going. He had lived in this forest for hundreds of years and seen the destruction man kind had caused. He was the protector of everything within these perimeters and all the secrets that came with it. The death and chaos he spoke of as we traveled through and through farther and farther through the trees was almost too much for me to handle. The sadness he had within his voice as he spoke to me was enough to know that he had been sentenced here as a punishment. For what I dared not ask. The leaves crunched loudly beneath his powerful hooves as he moved faster in and out of the trees.I held on tighter as it reminded me of when I had had my own horse many years ago. But those times were gone now. Now I had been living in my cold and miserable castle for many years as a punishment for being what I was. It was far away from any living thing other then this forest. The rest of my family had been killed and our horses..for what we were known for were also killed. I was the only one left. Spared only because I reminded the king of which who did the slayings..of his own daughter. So when Josh had come along that one spring day to my castle asking for directions I couldn't help but fall in love with him. Everything about him reminded me of what I wanted. Of what I needed. But now as I searched for him with the help of Caligo I felt that if we did not find him I would no longer be able to live. No longer be able to face another day bound to the place I was supposed to call home. For my family you see, was royalty. We ruled and I still pretty much do, the country of Lysithea.But I was not to speak of such things. If only I could find Josh and marry him. Then, my country would finally become whole again and its rightful monarchy be corrected. I then shook those thoughts out of my head as I remembered just exactly where I was.Caligo slowed to a halt as we came upon something. What I did not know yet for I could not see much."Magio le truenda." I said as a small light appeared in the palm of my hand. I shined it upon the figure we stopped in front of. It was a wall of stone. The front part of a steep cliff nonetheless. All around us whispers still could be heard as I gently slid off of Caligo's back. I stepped forward apprehensively as I faced my palm towards the wall. The light revealed not much but a door. A tall wooden door with symbols written above it. I squinted my eyes and tried to read the symbols and what they meant. They were some sort of elvish."To this gateway you cross. be warned if not true your soul will be lost…daylight will reveal the truth…within this forest will consume you." I read aloud as best elvish I could. The huge wooden doors slowly opened as I motioned for Caligo to follow me inside. I stepped slowly into the dark cave. Guided only by the light that I held in my palm I pressed forward no matter how afraid I was of what this place harbored. The sound of Caligo's hooves behind me echoed throughout the empty cave. We walked farther and farther deeper into the stone wall. Seeing nothing but old bookshelves covered in dust along the side walls. It looked as if no one had been there in thousands of years. Even the stone floor was covered in dust. I then came upon a doorway. It had no door so I walked through it. It lead me to a huge cold damp room. Enormous engraved pillars held the ceiling stable and writings covered the stone walls. As much as the light I had could reveal I did not see anyone at all. All that could be seen was a few sheets of parchment on top of a wooden desk standing in the middle of the room. I did not know what to expect as I approached the old desk. Gently I lifted up the two worn pieces of paper that rested on the desk by themselves. I read them a loud as Caligo stood a few feet away from me. "To whomever is reading this parchment. Be warned, you are reading material that has to deal with the dark forces, Hell. You have been forewarned" I said questioningly. As I continued reading .." If such creature does fall in love with the wrong race he shall be executed and/or faced to spend all eternity in Hell. He is forewarned to stay away from the one he loves unless he wants her killed." Shockingly I kept reading..as I thought of how much this sounded like something that might have happened to Josh. I had never dreamed it would pertain to me until I read, " Josh, if you wish to live, do not go to see her, attempt to contact her nor will you ever speak of her again. And if you go against what you are forbidden to do then may god have mercy on your soul." By then water droplets began falling upon the old parchment I held within my shaking hands. I dropped it back onto the desk as I realized that he had to have been killed because the date that I read on the parchment was one day before the last time I saw him. Unbelievingly I fell to the floor. With my face in my hands I began crying again. Still not just tears but blood. My blood stained hands held my face as I sat there on the cold miserable stone floor crying my heart out. I wanted to scream so badly that it was not true but I could not lie to myself. It would only harm me even more. It seemed hours before I finally decided to get up and possibly try to find his body somewhere. Caligo followed me out of the dark cave with his head low with tears in his eyes knowing what happened just as much as I did. As we somberly and quietly walked out of the mysterious cave it was now early morning with the sun just barely rising from the other side of the Earth. It was still slightly dark within the forest walls of trees and rocks. But then again it was never really light within such a place. I stopped as Caligo walked up to me and put his head into my stomach and I wrapped my arms around him. It was nice for once to find sympathy from another individual, even if he was a Unicorn. We stood there for a few minutes as I cried more trying to calm down to find the strength to now begin looking for Josh's body. "Alright lets go." I managed to say without bursting out in tears again. I then turned to Caligo's gleaming back and placed my hands upon it and climbed on. He started off at a canter first but then released into a gallop as I leaned forward. Faster and faster he galloped weaving in and out of thick black trees. Some even had what looked to be faces …. Such faces you would only see in nightmares. The rigid autumn leaves crunching beneath his hooves and my black cloak flowing in the wind. We were heading to the small stream that flowed through the dark forest. It was the only one that even dared to be there. Since I had entered the black forest I had not seen any forms of life except for Caligo and a few crows. I mentioned this to Caligo and he responded that it was because there was nothing but death that lived within … no life wished to be here. I still wondered why Josh did live here … when he was alive I guessed. We arrived at the small stream not long after leaving the stone wall. It was a very lively looking stream. Odd I thought considering where it thrived. The water was clear and it moved fast. Revealing on the floor pebbles and many fish it was relieving to actually see more life forms, even if they were just fish. I slid off of Caligo's back and stepped towards the small embankment as Caligo began sniffing the ground to find any sort of traces for Josh. I kneeled down to the ground and looked deeper into the stream. I saw nothing but pebbles and fish but thought maybe that was why Josh loved it here … that there could even be life in such a dormant desolate place as this. Maybe just maybe that was the beauty of it. "There could be no beauty here though .. only lies and death." I said aloud as I still stared at the stream. Then I noticed something. Something strange I found to be. It was a small trail of blood floating down the stream approaching where I was still kneeling. "Oh my god." I exclaimed. I stood up quickly and began following to where the trail had originated. Caligo hurried after me. I started running through the dead leaves and jumping over fallen trees along the side of the stream as I saw to where the trail was coming from. A lifeless body lay upon the cold ground not far from me. I stood there in pain staring at what I knew was him … Slowly I stepped forward towards him. Shaking I reached out my hand as I bent down to him and touched his pale face. He had a large wound on his heart. Nonetheless from a sword I thought. "Oh Josh .. why didn't you just let me die instead of you?" I spoke softly as I gently traced my fingertips on his cold face. Tears began falling as I looked at him more now kneeling at his side. His body was laying on the ground upon his back …. I knew he had sacrificed himself for me. I felt a cold breeze upon me as I leaned over his body with my head on his chest crying. I wanted him back alive so bad. I wish it had been myself that was the one killed and not him. For he had much more to live for than I did. The breeze blew harder as I sobbed into his dead body wishing more and more that he were alive, my body heaving with sadness with every tormented breath I took. Suddenly I heard hooves pounding against the dead ground beneath me. I looked up and saw Caligo still standing over me wondering too where it was coming from. The sound came closer and closer as I now stood up with the wind blowing hard picking the tail of my cloak up off the ground making it flow in the wind. It did the same to my long black dress. As the mysterious creature came around a tree it made a sound harshly .. very much a scream. It came upon me faster and stopped abruptly rearing in front of me. I stepped back one step as I almost fell. The horse was a black wretched looking creature with evil in his eyes. I stood in shock as I looked at its rider. He was a young man with black hair and what appeared to me red eyes. " I've adeo take suus animus." He said .. a voice rich with evil and death. Words I felt I somewhat understood. "But why him? What did he do to deserve such a death?" I spoke pleadingly already knowing why but wondering what this man I was guessing the Devil would say. "Is dilligo nemo," he said boldly as he then got off of his horse and picked up Josh's dead body. I knew it was the last time I'd ever see his body. The Devil then laid him upon the animal's withers as he got back on. I watched in grief and sadness as he took away the body of the man I loved. Just as quickly as the Devil had arrived, he was gone. The breeze stopped and the trees stopped moving. Everything was now again silent except for the stream nearby. I turned to Caligo as he looked upon me understandingly. The horn that which stood upon his forehead changing from white to black following his emotions. "I am sorry" he nickered to me. I walked to him placing my right hand upon under his horn. "It's alright … thank you for your help. I would have never been able to find what happened without you." I whispered to Caligo as I then placed a kiss on his forehead below where I had lifted my hand from. Caligo nodded his head and galloped away as I told him I'd be able to find my way out alone. As soon as Caligo was out of sight I took off running. Not wanting to believe what just happened I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Jumping over small rocks and fallen trees. Closer I got to the edge I ran even faster. Blood soaked tears streaming down my pain stricken face. The trees began whispering louder and louder as I tried as best as I could to pretend not to hear them. Secret languages and harsh words of killing struck my ears as I ran through the black trees as it was now lighter around me. My cloak and black dress flowing after me as I reached the horse-shaped boulder that marked the entrance. I stopped as I realized I wasn't far from leaving this Hell I had encountered. The whispering stopped as I did this. Something creaked behind me as I then took off running again. Sprinting as fast as I could trying not to look back. Finally I saw the edge. The only place where the light seemed to shine through. The place where the trees became sparse and unnoticed. Unsteadily I ran through the last few trees along the perimeter. Being scratched upon the hand as I did. When I was a good 30 feet away from the black forest into my field I stopped and turned around. The top of my cloak around my neck along with the top of my dress soaked in blood from my crying. I looked angrily from which the place that had hidden such things. That had killed the only thing that mattered to me. And that had hurt me so badly I didn't believe I'd ever be able to face another day. Now standing in the large field of sunflowers that separated my so called home from this … god I couldn't find words to describe the evil within it .. this Hell on Earth. Slowly I began walking towards home. The sun shining mercilessly upon my weary face. God I wished it would rain. Rain on my soul and drown me to death. Wash away all the pain I felt at this moment and make me forget it all. But no, the sun just had to be shining like everything was "Ok." I then stopped before I reached my front door and looked to the sky. "Why Me??!?!" I screamed with my arms in the air hoping to be killed right there, at that very moment. My voice echoed through the sky as I still stood there with my arms in the air. Then, just like I had wished, It began raining. The clouds cluttered the sky like they planned on flooding the Earth for years to come. Rain began hitting my skin harder as I looked up at the now black clouds above me. The sweet taste of the water mixed with my blood tainted tears was too much for me to handle. How bitter could one life be I thought. I then collapsed on the sodden ground below me releasing all the pain I felt inside. I sobbed harder and harder as thunder and lightning now struck. As I laid on my side with my arms clutching my sides and my knees bent I couldn't help but feel so empty inside and forgotten. Josh had been the only creature that knew I was out here. He was the only one that actually understood. Simply, he was the only one .. Nothing but Josh went through my tormented and burdened mind as I laid there in the pounding rain. It seems that I'll never wake from this nightmare. "No more!" I screamed again, this time louder. The thunder above me burst louder in the clouds as a flash of lightning struck not far upon the edge of the field near the hill. My pleads did not help my situation, they just made the rain pound harder and the sky grow darker. I apprehensively stood to my feet stumbling on the way to my door. I practically fell inside when I managed to press down on the handle and open the door. Hurriedly I shut it for I did not wish to be reminded of the outside world. I didn't want to be reminded of what just happened, how I felt or how easily I could end it right now. I leaned with my back against the door breathing heavily soaking wet. Running my hands through my hair I tried to catch my breath. Ten minutes later I finally did as I started walking down the long hallway from the door. It was lined with pictures of the kings and queens that had ruled before me. I hated seeing them because it reminded me so much of what happened to my family. Walking down the cold hallway I turned to my right through an open doorway into where I spent most of my time, the library. Filled with thousands of books we had collected the shelves touched the ceilings. But then I decided I didn't want to be there so quietly I walked out of the library from which I came and kept going straight towards the winding old stone staircase. Finally I came to the top and walked down the second long hallway that led to my bedroom. Up the staircase farther was my parents old bedrooms. Needless to say I never went that high anymore. Opening the door I stepped inside the large room. The steps below me came quickly walking to my bed. It was a nice room I thought. It had a large window across from my bed that looked over the large field and a secret part of my room was just off to the right but only I knew where that was. That one secret part had been where I had hidden when I first heard the sirens. After the sirens sounded was when my family was killed.  
Enough of those thoughts. I pushed them aside as I sat on my bed facing the large window. Rain and lightning flashed rigidly for what seemed like forever. I closed my eyes as the thunder soothed my soul and let the rain drown out my thoughts. There was a time when everything was beautiful. When I was so happy. It all seemed nothing bad would happen to us and we would live forever. But now the snow comes down in June and the sun refuses to shine on places at war. The moon no longer shone as bright as it used to and the tides have changed. Oceans no longer have the wonderful shining water as the moon beams down on it. The flowers no longer bloom in spring. And people no longer know what love is.  
"Oh well …. Absolutely nothing I can do that's for sure. And even if there was I'm quite sure no one wuld care," I said bitterly as I saw my breath puff in front of me realizing just how cold it was in the dreary room. Staring at the window I thought I felt something strange as a breeze slowly crept upon me brushing the end of my black dress off of the stone floor. It startled me as I moved back a little onto the middle of the bed fearing it was something beneath me. But, alas, it was not. As I sat there in more fear I heard something begin to open my bedroom door. Slowly it did not wanting me to know. I dared not look as to alert the creature. It was pitch black in the room as only being lit by the flashing lightning outside. Time seemed to slow down quickly as I sat frozen upon the bed not sure of what to do. Every breath I took seemed to take longer to take and every inch I tried to move seemed to take an eternity to accomplish. It was is if I were stuck in quicksand. The creatures footsteps whatever it may be came closer as I remembered I could fight. I could take my sword that was laying upon the floor in front of me and fight. Suddenly I pushed through the invisible barrier holding me back and I swiftly grabbed my sword. I ran past the creature as I headed through the door. Faster and faster I went through the dark hallway not sure of how to find the stair case. Behind me I heard heavy raspy breathing coming closer and closer as I reached the stair case and sprinted down it. Sharply turning around the corner I made it to the door. I flew it open as fast as I could as the creature after me gained speed. Quickly I leaped outside and slammed the door. Locking it with a large piece of wood nearby I thought of what to do. The monster whatever it was banged harder upon the front door and almost breaking it down at each push he made. Hurriedly I thought. "Oh god what to do what to do. Where in the hell could I go?!?!" I said panicking. All of a sudden I heard something in the distance. Something galloping towards me in the darkness. A flash of lightning struck nearby as it illuminated what it was. It was Caligo. "Oh thank god!" I yelled as he stopped in front of me just as the creature broke down the front door. I grabbed onto Caligo's back swiftly as he took off In a gallop. He plunged into the sodden field picking up speed as his large strides covered more ground. I knew the creature was chasing after as I then heard another horse's hooves. I turned around just so I could see out of the corner of my eye. It was the Devil I had encountered earlier. In a rush I turned my head back forward and leaned farther into Caligo as he reached the edge of the forest. His hooves struck the ground swiftly and powerfully as he now ran into the black forest entrance. Where he was taking me I did not know. Just as long as we were not near the monster that was chasing us it did not matter to me. As the rain pounded harder and harder upon us. Caligo lengthened his stride even more as the Devil chasing close behind us picked up speed. Weaving in between trees and jumping over trees Caligo tried to confuse him. It didn't work. Faster behind us he came almost reaching Caligo's tail. At that point I kicked Caligo's sides and threw everything I had into his body as I leaned into the sharp turns around the trees. Nothing more could be seen as Caligo thundered hard into the part of the black forest where we had encountered the stone wall. Stopping abruptly I jumped off Caligo and read quickly a loud the words to open the door ."To this gateway you cross. be warned if not true your soul will be lost…daylight will reveal the truth…within this forest will consume you." As soon as the huge wooden doors opened Caligo and I ran in closing them behind us as I heard a large boom against the doors. "It must be him, " I said worriedly to Caligo. BOOM BOOM BOOM he came against the doors. But even yet, the doors still held firmly against the attacks. I leaned against the side wall in the hallway waiting for it to stop as the sounds grew louder then the thunder outside. "Well I don't believe he will stop soon Caligo," I spoke quietly. "Or at least he won't until he finds me and kills me." Caligo lifted his head at those words. "Come on lets go deeper into the wall and wait there so we do not have to hear this." I said as I began walking down the long hallway again. Passing the books we found the doorway again. I then shined the light from my palm to find my way to the desk once more. Making my way over there I sat down on the cold ground with my back against it and legs spread out. Faintly I still heard the loud bangs from the entrance doors. "God I just want this to go away." I pleaded. Knowing it wouldn't and still having my sword around my waist I took it from its sheath. For a few minutes I studied the cold blade. Finely made with pegasi and unicorns engraved onto the top of the handle. As to symbolize unity and love. Etched into the blade were the words, "rimor somnium expiscor quod operor non redono." "Explore Dream Discover and Never Give Up." I said barely above a faint cry. Memories flashed through my mind as I laid back into the desk sighing heavily. Memories of when I was a little girl and how I would love to run across the fields with the horses we loved and cherished. How I'd spend all day reading with my mother and the stories my father would tell. Oh how I missed those days when everything was so simple but no not now. Now everything was so frightening and horribly wrong. I closed my eyes as tears began rolling down my scratched cheeks. If only god if only…. Then I took the sharp blade and slowly let it puncture my skin across my left wrist. I did not wince in pain for I had endeared enough pain already to last many lifetimes. As the blood began slowly dripping to the floor I could not cut my other wrist because I could not feel my left hand anymore. So I put the blade in my lap with the sides facing up. I took my right wrist and with my head leaning forward and eyes closed I ran it across the blade. The blood was running down the blade by then as I let it slide off my legs. In relief I let my head fall back to the desk as my wrists lay bleeding in my lap. That was it. I did not have a reason for living anymore. I did not want to live. The tears and the pain drowned out the banging still at the doors. "Finally.." I said in a whisper. As the pain consumed my soul and soothed my heart I thought of nothing. My mind was clear for nothing but the sound of the rain and thunder outside. "This was my December," I said leaning forward again looking up at Caligo staring at me. "It was the time I wanted to finally change my life and the rest of my countries, but I guess I did not succeed. I did not accomplish anything but fear and death." " It was my fault he died and it was my fault my family was killed." I said calmly … even surprising myself. "I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to …. Then again only if I did have something to give away but I don't other then my heart. But that was given away a long long time ago to Josh. No one will ever find my body once I've died I'm quite sure, thank god." I whispered. With the life now draining out of me I finally felt at ease. Releasing all that I had kept inside it was all flowing out of my veins and onto the floor. A river of blood I thought. The tears stung my eyes as I did not move. "If only I had been there or came quicker, maybe I would have been able to save him. Oh god if only!" I screamed. "I loved him with everything I had. With everything I could give. I gave my all …. And he still loved me back for that. He accepted me knowing what I was and who I was. He never pretended to love me. Why … why did it have to be him … " I said faintly my lips barely moving. The tears began flowing more now as my eyes became more lifeless with every empty breath I took. "This is it ….." Faintly I began hearing footsteps. Knowing that it was the Devil probably … I did not care. I was already dead in my eyes. The footsteps became louder as they got closer to me. With my eyes still closed and only the small light fading fast in my palm I saw nothing. Whoever it was finally came to me and stopped next to my side. I smelt a familiar scent faintly upon my nose as the figure then reached for my hands. Barely alive I felt the man pick up my lifeless hands and slowly close the wounds. I slowly opened my eyes for now I realized this was not the Devil. He would not have such sympathy for another creature. A few traces of light lit up the face of my healer. "Oh my god" I whispered as I made out his face. It was Josh. How he was alive I did not know but he was alive! Kneeling beside me he traced the wounds now almost healed with his fingertips. A tingling sensation captivated my veins as life slowly crept back into my body. As that happened I slid from leaning against the desk and was now laying completely flat on the floor. My body too weak to get up Josh gently got up and sat upon me still tracing the wounds. I was drifting in and out of consciousness as I felt him whisper a few words in Elvish and heal my wrists. Awkwardly I woke up with him still sitting on top of me hoping I'd be alright. He then got up and sat beside me as I began to sit up. "Ho-how are you alive?" I said brushing my hand upon his cheek. Then he took my hand in his as he kissed it. " I managed to bring myself back …. Thanks to you." He smiled. "I-I still do not understand." I spoke shaking. "There is not much more to be said." As I began to stand up the banging sounds against the front doors stopped suddenly. When we had finally left the stone cave and had walked through the wooden doors the sun was coming up. The rain had washed away many unwanted things. And finally after many years … the black forest began to receive more light. The air was not so damp and the Earth felt renewed. I walked with my hand in Josh's through the forest back to my, our, newhome. Knowing from then on myself and my country would forever be changed, for the good and I would never be alone again… never again…


End file.
